


狂欢夜

by Woliena



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woliena/pseuds/Woliena
Summary: *Dio&承双受，双性转*有强奸／血腥暴力描写





	狂欢夜

新年夜的街头如此热闹——到处都是欢乐的人群，吵吵嚷嚷的像福克兰群岛的企鹅。迪奥·布兰度小姐——姑且把这位贫民窟出身的雏妓称为小姐吧——就混在臭烘烘的人堆里，被高大的男人挤来挤去，一路推搡到了广场上。她披散着绸缎似的金发，稚嫩的肩上压着一个黑色方袋；它看起来像口狭长的棺材，突出的一角送了周围好几个人一块淤青。

“里面装的是你流产的孩子吗，你这小婊子？”

有谁躲在人群中狠狠揉了一把迪奥的屁股。踩着野狗们的尸体爬上来的女孩在一瞬间就揪出了那只脏手，随着干脆利落的掰折和喀啦一声断裂——她拗折了男人的手指。尖叫从一张扭曲的脸上爆发，被压缩结块的人群没来得及散开；她趁着混乱往那人裆上狠踹了一脚，为了新年夜才穿的、系着绿色缎带的尖头小皮鞋几乎踢爆男人的睾丸。

迪奥抓住了开溜的时机，轻轻巧巧地又融进了人流中。她好不容易才偷到这把可爱的施泰尔AUG轻机枪，又舔了两个晚上军火贩子的脏东西才弄来了5.56毫米的制式步枪弹。她可不想错过这个完美的跨年狂欢；没有人能阻止她享受今夜。

挤到之前挑中的高地花了她六七分钟。这里距离广场不到半英里，但几乎没有行人。赶来参加活动的人都堵在广场上，炫目的彩色灯球下人头攒动，小个的孩子被父亲紧紧抱在怀里，大一点的就怯生生地捏着母亲的衣角，构成浪潮里下凹的黑点；迪奥的嘴角抽了抽，她甚至瞥见有一对情人在这样嘈杂恶心的环境里接吻。这些东西不属于她：妖冶漂亮的小迪奥有个酒鬼父亲，唯一的优点是已经病死了、再不会从坟墓里爬起来用酒瓶子砸她了；母亲早早撒手人寰，柔软的手指和安心的声音已经变成了记忆里模糊的影子，不然…不然她也不至于十二岁就开始干这种下流勾当……好吧，也许只是把这个年龄延后到十六七岁而已；正像古典戏剧里说的，美德并不能熏陶她罪恶的本性。

人群之外的夜是昏黑的，廉价的人造光源照不到这里；今晚的月亮适时又缺了席，深灰色云层轻轻笼在大地之上。几棵七叶树提供的一片掩蔽对一个女孩来说已经足够，迪奥像只出逃的狞猫一样兴奋地喘着气，血红色眼睛里漆黑的瞳孔微微缩紧、又放大。

她取下袋子，白嫩的肩膀上留了一道狰狞的红色压痕。她咬着一口碎玉似的牙齿，努力把枪械推上了最粗壮的枝杈：它差不多有十三磅重，几乎耗尽了小姑娘的力气。因此当她自己手脚并用夹着树干爬上去的时候，差点从树上摔下来一次。

她终于爬上去了，粗糙树皮刮出的疼痛让她的兴奋变本加厉。夜间的空气如此清新、身边树木散发着沉郁香气，但迪奥知道，更美妙的血腥味很快就会升起来。

她架好了支架。广场上的人群密集而愚钝，所有人都沉浸在节日的喧闹里。她连瞄准镜的盖子都不必掀开，就像一场无需报幕的大型表演，她径自扣下了扳机——

这是一场空前绝后的、活色生香的暴力秀。

金属弹头呼啸着割裂空气。它们毫不留情地钻入柔软的组织、抑或击碎坚硬的骨骼，引爆一个个番茄酱色的小烟花、也勾出迪奥甜蜜危险的笑容。那双眼尾上飞的勾人红眸笑得冒出泪花，像摩谷出产的红宝石一样闪着艳丽的光泽。

来吧来吧，再高兴点儿，今晚可是新年夜——

她从广场的这头扫射到那头，女人和孩子的凄厉尖叫根本钻不进她的耳朵；她只听见弹头出膛的音爆和风声，无与伦比的快乐填满了她的心脏。这是地狱里的图景，死者一声不吭跌向地面，活着的人碾过倒下的温热躯体，哀嚎着四散奔逃。期间迪奥停过一次，机枪的后坐力把她震得肩窝发麻，她不得不停手揉一揉自己。弹壳一连串地跌落到树下去，泥土的闷响渐渐积累成金属的碰撞声。

啊。

枪管中弹出一声脆响。金色的洪流像被一只手硬生生截断了、而她还没有尽兴——！

子弹用完了。

该死。麻烦终究还是来了！有一只手自下方抓住了她的脚踝，迪奥迅速缩起腿转身去踩那个讨厌家伙的脸——没有成功。

她看见一双透蓝的眼睛。  
她认得这女孩、乔斯达家的空条承子。

黑发女孩和往常一样带着一顶帽子。那帽檐下的眼神是冷的、愤怒的，像冰锥一样扎进迪奥的瞳孔。被抓到现行的女孩只慌了一瞬，她立即镇定下来，狠狠踩开承子的手试图往树上爬。  


她清楚自己罪不可赦、并且下决心要逃脱判决。

空条承子一言不发。她用力拽着小疯子的脚踝、直到她像一袋面粉一样狼狈地跌在地上、短裙的裙摆凌乱地盛开在阴影里。她用另一只手抓住迪奥的金发，把那颗脑袋摁在还散发着硝烟味的弹壳旁。

“是你偷了我的枪。”空条承子冷冷地俯视她，声音低沉而暴躁，“你…”

迪奥转身扑在混血女孩的身上，拿尖锐的指甲去挠那双蓝眼睛。她本来就不是橱窗里衣着精美的娃娃，她是只恶兽、一个彻头彻尾的犯罪者。空条承子落到了下风：她只来得及护住眼睛，外露的脖颈立即被那双白得病态的手掐住了。迪奥的力气大得不像个女孩，她狂笑着，纤细的手指像钢钳一样卡住敌人的气管。  


“胜利只能属于我…！”她几乎是在吼叫，“没用的！”  


空条承子踹向了她柔软的腹部。她抓住迪奥吃痛懈怠的一瞬间推开了那双手，揪着对方的肩膀给了她的太阳穴一拳。  


迪奥被揍得不轻，眼前一片晃动的黑影像鸦群纷飞下落；但她不在乎，她要赢、她会赢的。她们像两只野兽扭打在一起，用锋利的牙齿和爪子撕咬对方最脆弱的部位。迪奥柔软的胸脯和承子的挤在一起、乳白色圆角衬衣已经被扯开了——她没有穿内衣，属于女孩子的曼妙风景一览无余。她早就发育了乳房，嫩粉色的乳头和乳晕已经被无数个男人舔食过，此刻在剧烈的争斗中微微晃动着，淫荡地翘起了乳头。承子的情况和她一样糟糕，她昂贵的裙子被扯脱了线，在又一轮中厮打中彻底损坏了，露出底下白皙的腿根和浅色的内裤来。两个女孩在地上翻滚，脸上沾了血迹和污渍。她们的争斗持续了好一会儿，最终都气喘吁吁地跌坐在了地上。迪奥挣扎着要站起来逃走，又被承子抓住胳膊摔了下来。

有谁朝这边走来了。不是一个人，是一群人——她们的眼睛齐刷刷地望过去，是一群男人、一步一步逼近了。看起来不是警察，只是周围的民众。他们带了枪，来查看那个毫无人性的屠杀者在不在附近。  


好的，现在他们发现了一对迷人的姑娘，衣衫不整地瘫在树下，身边只有一把空了弹匣的机枪。

“我认得这个金发的、在暗巷里卖身的，是叫迪奥吧——我早该想到的，她背的那玩意儿是枪——”

不知道是谁给了迪奥一巴掌，她立刻惊叫起来，又被捂住了嘴。这个媚人的小婊子愤愤地咬他们的手的样子使他们突然意识到，在警察到来之前，他们还可以做些别的、一些秘密的、绝不会告诉别人的事。另一个黑发女孩没人认识，但是没关系、她应该只是共犯…

他们快速交换了一下目光。

 

上帝啊，他们眼中闪着光，两个这样漂亮的、绝对会被判处死刑的女孩——

一群人迅速分成了两拨，金发女孩和黑发女孩的衣服都被撕得稀烂。承子的帽子被丢到一边，衬衣的扣子崩了一地。她们用着仅有的力气反抗，但是疲惫的、细弱的手脚像羔羊洁白的蹄子，没法踹到屠夫的脑袋上。  


他们此刻就是压在头上的命运，癫狂的、不可抗拒的命运。  


男人用大手揉弄着女孩柔软的身体，肮脏的手指捏住小小的乳头、捅进双腿间柔嫩的花苞。迪奥是个浪惯了的骚货，她清楚这些人要什么，她已经在人类恶臭的欲望里摸索好几年了——她只要乖乖含点东西，像条母狗一样摆摆白嫩的腰臀，她会活下去的。

但空条承子——哈，那个蠢姑娘。

她在男人的手掌里挣扎，冷静的神色终于出现了裂隙，她慌了。她扭动自己的细腰试图从铁一样的臂弯里挣脱，她想和他们解释…直到被阴茎堵住了嘴。面孔冷艳的混血女孩被噎得两眼上翻，一双蓝眼睛含着泪，黑色卷发软软地垂在耳边。她第一次受到这种对待，喉间的腥气熏得她想吐。那些手托住她的下颌，强迫她把粗大滚烫的肉棒吞到喉咙里。

“真紧。”面前的男人喘着气，摸了摸承子毛绒绒的脑袋，“乖一点，一会儿就舒服了。”  


有谁绕到她背后、把手探进了她的棉质内裤里。温热的手掌拢住女孩双腿间柔软的小丘，轻轻揉捏了几下。她浑身抽搐着，更用力地挣扎起来。没有用。内裤很快被剥掉了、少女浑圆的臀部和青涩的私处完完全全暴露在了狂热淫猥的视线里。

在滚烫的舌尖舔进那个小洞时，承子哭了。

她从没体验过这个，最敏感的地方在众目睽睽之下被狠狠地吮吸和舔舐，居然会流出那么多骚水来。娇嫩的阴唇被吮入潮湿的口腔，淫荡的水声不断从她的双腿间响起。男人的头发蹭着她的小腹，承子想把身体蜷缩起来又被打开；她觉得自己要死了，快感强烈得让她眩晕，她的指甲几乎没力气抠住地面，只是勾起了一串断裂的草茎。

不远处的迪奥已经跨坐在男人身上，卖力地摇着屁股吃别人的老二了。承子趴在地上望着她，用泪水迷蒙的蓝眼睛看那根可怖的巨物一下一下捅进泛红的肉穴里。迪奥似乎爽得很，一双圆奶子一晃一晃，口水从嘴角流下来，又被身边的男人爱惜地舔去了。

婊子。

空条承子在心里狠狠骂了她一句，接着就痛叫出声了。

太痛了、像要把她从腿间撕裂，那疼痛像一柄剑插入她的大脑。她被强行进入了，小小的肉洞被陌生的阴茎撑开填满，挤出装不下的水液来。  


身后的人也嘶了一声，大概她实在太紧，把他也夹疼了。  


那人伸手摸了一把承子湿乎乎的腿间，“是处女啊…流血了。”

啊、处女，现在已经不是了…空条承子晕乎乎地想着，好疼…不是处女了……那个东西…好大…

“你快点！我还等着操她呢…”  


他们争吵不休，有另一个人靠了过来，在承子的腰上磨蹭自己的阴茎。那根东西又湿又黏，把她纤细紧凑的腰弄得脏兮兮的。承子往旁边缩了缩，又被挑起下巴，强迫着含了一根阴茎。

“等等，把那个也抱过来，近一点——”

另一边的男人一边猛插着迪奥的小肉花一边起了身。那根深色的阴茎毫不留情地顶入了更紧窄处，突然的深插让迪奥又一次潮吹了，她哑哑地嘶叫一声蜷起脚趾，腥甜的蜜液喷洒在腿根上。这个小浪货乖乖用腿缠住男人的腰，防止自己掉下来。她被那根粗大的鸡巴一路操着，抱到了承子面前。迪奥湿漉漉的金发搭在肩上，漂亮的脸上已然是被操坏了的淫靡神色。

“来亲一个。”男人把她们的头按到一起，让嘴唇撞上嘴唇，“真美。”

她们着迷地吻住对方的唇舌，粉红色的小舌头勾在一处，像在亲吻自己。迪奥舔了舔承子丰满的嘴唇，挺起自己的胸部去磨对方的乳头。空条承子扭了扭腰，舒服得又去了一次。身后的人还在卖力地干她们，两个女孩被操得直往上耸腰，整个身子一颤一颤，臀部荡漾起乳白色的肉波。

“哈哈，让她们两个下面的小嘴也亲一个…”

穴里的两根巨物配合地退了出去。突然的空虚让她们都难受地哼了一声，仿佛从快乐的云端坠落下来了。几只大手把她们的屁股捧到一起，用力揉了两把。

啊、接吻了、用下体…

女孩的脸上泛着病态的潮红，她们无师自通地磨蹭起来，刚被狠插过、合不拢的粉色肉洞流着水，柔软的阴蒂吻在一起。迪奥爽得大叫起来，一双手胡乱揉起自己和承子的胸部。陷在情欲里的空条承子也吐着舌头，蹭了蹭迪奥的脸颊。她们又吻在一处了，舌尖触碰着、漂亮的胴体紧紧贴合在一起。承子在这样的疼爱里和迪奥一起高潮了，她们的下面像失了禁一样不断淌着水，几乎把地面浸湿。

野兽们为这美景欢呼起来。有人开始舔舐她们的后颈和腰窝，女孩子柔嫩的脚掌也没有放过。细腻的皮肤上，薄薄的甜汗被舔去了，留下了放荡的、污秽的水迹——

“喜欢吗，乔斯达家的小妞？”迪奥在承子耳边浪叫，断断续续地说，“你喜欢吗？喜欢这样吗？”

“嗯…嗯啊……”  


空条承子仰着头没有答话，她叫得和迪奥越来越像，她们两个一样都骚透了。这是美妙绝伦的狂欢，两颗刚成熟的蜜桃汁水四溢，她们是索多玛城中的绝景、招来天谴的罪魁祸首。迪奥·布兰度和空条承子，就在这野外、一群人的目光里，嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟着哭求着，淫液和眼泪一样停不下来。

承子好像失了神。迪奥继续对她说，哪怕活下来、你也会生下这堆狗东西的杂种…而她不会，她用初夜卖得的钱给自己做了个小手术，她不会为任何一个男人生孩子的…  


空条承子喘着气，微微睁着眼。她依旧没有理会迪奥，她只是把刚才掀落的帽子摸了过来，放到自己身边。

突然之间，警笛声自远处传来了、像是丧钟——

参与强奸的男人们呆住了。他们在愤恨的诅咒中手忙脚乱地收拾自己，把两个女孩随便丢在地上。这群人像被挖到巢穴的老鼠一样落荒而逃，有人甚至没来得及系上皮带——

Bang.

一声枪响。

而后是两声，三声，四声，五声。向前奔逃的男人们一个个跪倒在草地上，血液和脑浆从洞穿的弹孔里喷涌出来——

是空条承子。

她刚才偷走了一个男人的格克洛手枪，藏在了帽子下面。现在她像攥着性命一样紧紧握着枪，把子弹一颗一颗射进那群人的大脑。

警察终于赶到了，警笛在鸣响，警车一圈圈围住她们，灯光刺目而迷幻。空条承子浑身赤裸、遍体鳞伤地站在警灯的红蓝闪光里；她头发凌乱，脸和脖子爬满了迪奥划出的伤痕，腿根和腰腹沾着污迹，下体还在流血。

她慢慢转过身，背对人群。

Bang.

她把最后一颗子弹射进了迪奥的脑袋。

 

 

 

 

END


End file.
